ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark XXXI - Piston
|B2 = |B3 = |B4 = }} |image = |based = Unknown |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Iron Legion Hall of Armors |markno = Mark 31 (XXXI) |codename = Piston |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = High-Velocity Centurion Suit |armorcolor = Teal With Silver Plates |height = User's Height |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Prepulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |composition = Titanium Plating |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |specialfeats = N/A |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = -- |successor = -- |preceded = Mark 30 |followed = Mark 32 }} The Mark 31 (Mark XXXI), also known by its name as "Piston", is a High-Velocity Centurion Suit, and was one of several new Iron Man Armors created by Tony Stark as part of the Iron Legion. The armor was created sometime after the Battle of New York. It was featured in the Iron Man 3, and made it's debut when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. Armor Design The Mark 31 has teal and silver colored plates. It's face mask is colored light gold, and it uses one of the basic designs of the Iron Man suits, only it is more enhanced and lighter in structure. Armor Capabilities High Speed The Mark 31 can fly at high speeds, and is faster than most armors. Being the armor as the test prototype for it's speed ability, it is the second to the fastest armor among all of Tony's armors, with the first going to the Mark 40. The armor's speed can be estimated to reach around Mach 5 more or less. The Mark 19 precedes the armor's speed, therefore it being a prototype like suit for the even faster Mark 40. Armor Features Thrusters The Mark 31 has powerful Repulsor propelled thrusters equipped to it's back. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark 31 is equipped with standard repulsors technology enhanced to enable increased speed in flight. Unibeam The Mark 31 has a standard circular-shaped Unibeam. History Before Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 The Mark 31 was activated by J.A.R.V.I.S. along with all the other armors in the basement of Tony's Malibu Mansion, under the order of the House Party Protocol given out by Tony. It then flew out of the Hall of Armors and went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig together with all the other 35 armors. When the Iron Legion arrived, the Mark 31 surrounded the area with other other armors and waited for Tony's commands. When Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to "Target all Extremis heat signatures, disable with extreme prejudice.", J.A.R.V.I.S.' responded with "Yes sir!", which echoed throughout all the suits, including the Mark 31. The Mark 31 then started targeting the Extremis Soldiers in the area, and was the first armor to start attacking. It flew at a high speed and pushed one soldier off a column. It then landed on a platform, and blasted one soldier with it's Unibeam. After, the armor started fighting off three soldiers at once. It was later seen being overwhelmed by the same amount of soldiers it started fighting. One soldier repeatedly punched the armor's chest piece, while another one ripped off the armor's right arm. Before it could do anything, another soldier ripped out the armor's head and the armor lost it's Unibeam power. Severely damaged and overwhelmed, the armor flew off and brought the soldier that repeatedly punched it with it. Flying blind and at a high-speed, it crashed onto the base of the oil rig in order to defeat the extemis soldier clinging to it, which destroyed the armor completely and killed the Soldier with it. It's crash caused a huge explosion that rocked the rig, and caused it to de-stabilize. Because of this, Tony requested J.A.R.V.I.S. to keep the rig steady using Igor, and the Mark 38 went into action and held the Oil Rig steadily during the entirety of the battle. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game The Mark 31 is a playable armor in the game, and can only be unlocked by being one of the Top 10,000 Players in the world by entering the the Game Tournament. It is a Tournament Reward Armor, and is the most powerful armor available in the game. Reward Only - Top 10,000 Players * XP to Unlock: - (You need to be in the top 10,000 players in the tournament) * Stark Credits Cost: 650, 000 * Score Multiplier: x9.5 * HP: 4,700 * Weapon Damage: 250 * Special Power: Proton Field * Game Description: Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * The Mark 31 is the third to the fastest suit known among all of Tony's armors. The first being the Mark 40. * This suit was the first suit to attack the Extremis Soldiers in the film, and it was also the first suit to get destroyed by them, after it's head was ripped off, and then it crashed to the base of the oil rig. * Ironically, even if it is the last and strongest known armor available for use in Iron Man 3 - The Official Game, it is the first suit to get destroyed in the movie, after being ganged up by three Extremis Soldiers. '''On a side note, the '''Mark 31 did manage to defeat 2 E'xtremis soldiers', making it tied for the most soldiers defeated on screen. * Although the original color design for the Mark 31 was Teal and Silver, in Iron Man 3 - The Official Game, the color it has is Sea Green and Gold. Gallery Photo(49).jpg Photo(103).JPG vlcsnap-2013-08-25-16h36m03s60.png|The Mark 31 in Iron Man 3. vlcsnap-2013-08-25-16h36m16s216.png|The Mark 31 fighting the Extremis Soldiers in Iron Man 3. Piston_Death.png Iron-Man-3-Mark-31-Piston.png| max.jpg| Photo(670).JPG| References * There are no References to display. External Links * * * ---- Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Iron Legion Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Destroyed Armors